


There is no punishment for defending family

by ANobodyYetASomebody



Series: SuperCorp Family Stories [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), sanverse, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alex is a great Aunt, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lena and kara have a child, SuperCorp Family, They are the best parents ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobodyYetASomebody/pseuds/ANobodyYetASomebody
Summary: Kara and Lena have a daughter, Taylor. She got in a fight. This is how both parents take care of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a dare by my friend, we'll see how far it goes.

Kara was resting in the training room. It was the only place where people knew not to bother her, except Alex of course. Alex came in there and lightly kicked Kara on the arm to wake her up. Kara opened one eye.

"Lena's here. And she's not happy." Kara shot up and looked at Alex confused.

"Why?" Alex shrugged.

"I don't know but Taylor is with her. Now hurry, she's scaring Winn... and a lot of other people. She has the look." The look was when Lena was so pissed that she made everyone uncomfortable to get what she wanted. Kara assumed it was Lena wanting her. Kara was confused as to why Lena was here at the DEO, none the less with Taylor. She got up and followed Alex out. When she got out there, Lena was talking to someone from the lab about one of her prototypes. Taylor was sitting in one of the other chairs next to Winn watching him work.

"Lena, what's going on?" Lena stopped talking and turned around. Taylor tensed at the sound of her mom's voice but didn't turn around.

"Finally. I've been waiting for like fifteen minutes so I decided to talk to a guy about my prototype to see if there was anything I needed to do. You weren't at CatCo so I had to come here. I had to cancel a meeting with the board and go get Taylor but now I have to go back and deal with the-" Kara grabbed Lena's arms.

"Lena, you're rambling. What happened? Why is Taylor here?" Lena sighed.

"She got in a fight at school and I had to go get her, but she can't stay at my office the rest of the day so I need you to take her."

"What? She got into another one?" Lena nodded.

"Yeah. The principle said one more time and she would be expelled." Kara sighed. Lena was obviously stressed so Kara just nodded.

"Okay. I'll keep her here. Just go do what you need to do." Lena let out a breath of relief and gave Kara a quick kiss.

"Thanks. I'll figure out a punishment when I get home." Kara shook her head.

"No, I got it. Just go. I love you." Lena turned and left, stopping next to Taylor, who then turned around. She said something and then began walking out to her car.

Kara ran her hand through her hair and looked at Taylor, who busied herself with her phone. She walked over to her and held her hand out.

"Phone." Taylor looked up and began to say something, but Kara gazed at her and she huffed and handed it over. Kara motioned for Taylor to follow her and began walking to a room down the hall. She walked in and when Taylor did, she shut the door.

"What happened, Taylor? You said no more fighting." Taylor sat down in a chair and just shrugged.

"it just kind of happened. I didn't want to." Kara stood in front of her and Taylor just looked disinterested.

"You didn't show your powers, did you?" Taylor was half kryptonian so she had some of Kara's powers. She rolled her eyes.

"No. It was a fair fight. I'm not that cruel." Kara paced around the room.

"Why were you fighting?" Kara demanded. Taylor just looked away.

"It doesn't matter." Kara didn't like the lack of response.

"Taylor, tell me why you got in a fight." Taylor continued to look away, even turning in the chair. Kara's mood changed. Obviously Taylor was upset about why and Kara knelt down and turned the chair so she was facing her daughter.

"Baby, what happened." Taylor fidgeted with her hands and looked to Kara. Kara waited patiently for her to answer.

"Taylor." Taylor straightened up and let out a breath to calm herself.

"This kid, Brandon, he was messing with me. I told him to back off and he pulled my arm to get me to come closer to him. I knocked his hand away and told him to walk away and he just gave me this ugly ass grin." Taylor balled her fist up at the memory. Kara didn't mind the cussing and pulled a chair up to sit in front of Taylor.

"Then he said something about you and mom and I felt so angry. I warned him and then he said..." Kara waited patiently for her to finish. "He said that Andrew was an idiot for loving me. So I punched him in the stomach and when he fell I just kept hitting him. He ended up getting a cheap shot in as I was pulled off of him." The edge of the chair that Taylor was sitting in was bent now from Taylor's grip. When she was finished Kara placed her hands gently on Taylor's. Taylor's grip loosened.

"I'm sorry, momma. I know I promised no fighting, I just hated that he talked about you and mom and Andrew. I just snapped." Taylor looked down and Kara turned around.

"Baby, come here." Kara pulled Taylor into a hug. Kara squeezed her tight and pulled her back, holding her shoulders. 

"It's okay. You, even though you don't have to, were defending mom and I. It's okay. I understand, but I think you could have handled it better."

The two were interrupted by Alex rushing into the room.

"Bank robbery. You need to go." Kara nodded.

"I'll be back. Alex will watch you until I get back. Then we'll talk about your punishment." She hugged Taylor who protested against being babysat.

"I don't need to be watched, momma." Kara smiled and then she was gone. Alex just watched Taylor and Taylor stared back.

"Come on." Alex said walking away fast. Taylor almost couldn't keep up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was exhausted. She had been running around and working with Kara all day and now Kara was heading back. She plopped down next to Taylor and looked at her.

"Your mom is on the way." Taylor didn't react. "How's it goin' kiddo?" Taylor looked at her with her eyebrows raised. "Right. So, fighting again huh?"

"Please don't lecture me, Mom is going to later tonight and I don't think I can handle it twice." Alex just held her hands up.

"Hey, I'm the cool aunt. No judgment here." Taylor let her head fall backwards and she closed her eyes. Alex nudged her.

"How hard did you hit him?" Taylor chuckled. It was easy to talk to her Aunt. She made light of things.

"I think I broke his ribs... and his face." Alex laughed. "Yeah. Momma asked me if I used my powers and I said no, but does my strength count?" Alex wrapped her arm around Taylor.

"Not to me." There was a moment of silence and then Alex spoke up. "I'm proud of you. Your moms are too, don't think they aren't. You stood up for your family and that's a valid reason." Taylor leaned into Alex.

"Thanks." Alex squeezed her and then stood up when she saw Maggie. Maggie walked over to them, giving Alex a quick kiss. Then she pointed at Taylor.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Taylor nodded and pointed to her knuckles. Maggie then asked her what happened and she told her. Alex was called away for a second and Maggie secretly high fived her.

"Nice job, kiddo." Alex came back over and the two left for lunch. Seconds later Kara turned the corner in her normal clothes and sat down next to her.

"Want to get some lunch?" Taylor nodded and followed Kara in silence.

They went and got pot stickers and pizza. On the way home, Kara stopped by Lena's office to give her the salad that she got her for lunch. The two just walked past the receptionist and into the elevator. Then up to Lena's office. She knocked before walking in and then pushed the door fully open. Taylor decided to stay in the lobby as Kara went in. Lena was concentrating on some paperwork. Kara set the food down in front of her and Lena looked up.

"Hey." She grabbed the food and pulled it out of the bag. "Oh god, you are amazing." Lena opened it and took a bite before going back to paperwork.

"I figured you would be to easy to get lunch." Lena nodded.

"How's Taylor?" Kara sat down.

"She's good. Shaken up, but good." Lena looked up at Kara, taking a break.

"Kara, you should see the other kid. It's a wonder they aren't suing."

"I know. But she had a reason. He was bullying her." Lena leaned back in the chair.

"See, she wouldn't tell me what happened. It's like she doesn't want to open up to me." Kara got up and walked around the desk and leaned against it.

"It's not that, she just doesn't want you to be mad at her." Lena looked at the ceiling.

"I'm not that scary am I?" Kara leaned down and kissed the top of Lena's head.

"Yes, and intimidating." Lena hit her playfully on the shoulder. "No, you aren't scary. She just doesn't want to disappoint you." 

"Why does she think I'm going to be? I'm always proud of her." Kara shrugged.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Lena stared at her food and then looked at Kara.

"Yeah, I will talk to her tonight." Kara stood up.

"I'm going to go. We got lunch and are eating it at home. I took the rest of the day off." Lena got up and hugged Kara goodbye.

Kara walked out of her office with Lena following her and when Taylor saw her she stood up straight blank faced. Lena walked up to her and hugged her, Taylor was surprised and hugged back.

"By Tay, I'll see you at home." Taylor squeezed her mom and let go, following Kara out.

It was a silent trip back home and when they got there, Taylor ate a couple of slices of pizza and went to her room. Kara walked up there and knocked on the door. No response so she gently pushed the door open and saw her daughter listening to music and working on homework. Kara made sure she was noticed and waved her hand in front of Taylor's face.

"Oh, hey momma." Taylor said pulling her headphones out and pausing her music. "What's up?" Kara sat next to her.

"Just checking in. You okay?" Taylor sat up across from her.

"Yeah. I'm good." She paused. "Just worried that mom will be really mad at me." Kara nodded in understanding.

"You know she's not mad, she's just upset that you aren't opening up to her. She feels like the bad guy." Taylor looked at Kara confused.

"She's not. I don't think she is. She's just... so serious sometimes. It's kind of intimidating. And I don't want to disappoint her. She has me on a high pedestal and I don't want to fall short of it." Kara listened and when Taylor finished, she grabbed her hands.

"Hey, she just wants the best for you, and for you to do your best."

"I know. It just feels like too much at times." Kara got up squeezed her daughters shoulder.

"I get it. I'm going to start dinner. I love you." Taylor half smiled and put her music back on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be another chapter after this where Lena goes and talks to the school principle, I really just want to write about mama bear Lena. Also, I want to know if you want me to keep this going longer. I have ideas, I just want to know if people are interested.

Kara was putting the noodles in boiling water for spaghetti when Lena got home. Lena dropped her stuff on the floor and pulled her coat off, hanging it on the back of a chair.

"Hey." She said walking over to Kara and kissing her cheek while Kara continued cooking.

"Hey, babe. How was the rest of your day?" Lena just grunted and grabbed a wine glass and the bottle sitting on the counter.

"That bad, huh?" Kara asked as Lena poured herself a glass.

"No. Just. So. Long." Kara chuckled at Lena's dramatic tone. She stirred the noodles and then walked over to Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist. She kissed her shoulder and Lena turned around so she was now trapped between Kara and the counter.

"What did you do the rest of the day?" Kara shrugged.

"Not much. I cleaned a little bit, attempted to watch Netflix, but couldn't sit still, so I wrote my article for tomorrow." Lena smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara's forehead.

"And what did Taylor do?" Kara backed up and turned to check the food.

"Not much. She stayed in her room and did some homework. She also slept for a while. Like you used to when you had bad days." Lena sipped her wine and Kara turned to face her again.

"Kara, what are we going to do about her?" Kara bit her lip and looked at Lena with her puppy eyes.

"Maybe we don't punish her this time?" She said questioningly. Lena ran her hand through her hair and sighed.

"Kara, we have to. She's one more slip up away from getting expelled and-" She was interrupted by fast footsteps on the stairs and Taylor speeding to them, stopping just before the kitchen. She only stopped for a second and then rushed to the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kara super sped around the counter and stopped Taylor.

"I-I know you tell me not to use my hearing, but-" She paused.

"Taylor, what is it?" Taylor opened her mouth but closed it when she saw Lena. Then she leaned in closer to Kara.

"The lady two stories down is getting... beat up again by that one guy that I don't know if she is dating on and off or not. She's begging him to stop and I can't stop listening. I don't know how to stop. I want to help. I keep hearing other noises to. It's too much." Kara pulled Taylor into a hug and tried to cover her ears at the same time.

"It's okay, baby. I know it's hard to control it." Kara listened for the woman's cries and heard what Taylor was talking about. "Where are your glasses?" Kara was talking about the glasses that Lena designed after Taylor started showing signs of her powers. They helped with her super hearing and vision. Lena also made a matching pair for Kara just because it would be cute for them to match.

"In my locker at school." Kara took hers off and handed them to Taylor, knowing that she can control her powers and just wears them because she is used to them. Taylor put them on and Kara ran and got into her suit in seconds.

"Watch her, I'll go down there." She walked closer to Lena and grabbed her phone on the way.

"I'm going to call the cops when I get down there and then explain to them that I heard it while flying." She turned and looked at Taylor before returning her focus to Lena again.

"Okay." Kara nodded and walked out the door. Lena was still for a few seconds before snapping out of her daze and walking to Taylor.

"Hey," Taylor had tears in her eyes. "Hey, it's going to be okay. That lady will be fine." Taylor nodded. Lena wasn't sure what to do, so she just pulled Taylor into a hug.

"I can't help her, mom. I want to. I want to help like momma does, but I can't." Lena's heart broke a little bit.

"I know, Tay. It'll be okay." Taylor held onto Lena tight and after a while, when they heard sirens, Taylor let go of Lena and looked away from her. Lena used her hand to push Taylor's chin until she could see Lena.

"You good?" Taylor gave a small smile and nodded. Then they heard water splashing and both looked to the stove where the food was ruining. Lena rushed over to the stove, turning it off. She looked at the mess and then to Taylor. She just shrugged.

"Your mom couldn't really cook when she was younger either." Taylor just chuckled and sat down at the counter.

After Lena cleaned up the mess, she pulled the pizza box out of the fridge from earlier and set it on the counter.

"Here. This can be dinner for tonight. I'll take you to breakfast tomorrow." Taylor smiled and grabbed a slice. After a few moments of silence, Taylor spoke up.

"Mom?" Lena looked up from her pizza to look at her.

"Yeah?" Taylor played with her hands and looked up.

"I'm sorry about today. I know I disappointed you." Lena set her food down and shook here head.

"No, no, no, you didn't disappoint me." She walked around bar and sat in the stool next to Taylor. "I just don't understand why?"

Taylor explained what had happened at school and Lena listened. When Taylor finished, she stood up and ran her hand through her hair.

"Don't be mad, please." Taylor said. Lena turned to her and set her hands on her hips.

"I'm not mad. At least not with you. I mean, why didn't your principle punish the other kid? Why was it only you?" Taylor shrugged, not knowing what to say. She thought Lena would be a lot more angry with her.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to your school after breakfast and I'm talking to him. He doesn't get to do that. You weren't in the wrong."

"But, you don't like it when I get in fights. Why aren't you angry?" Lena paused biting her lip.

"Taylor, when momma and I were first dating, we got so many looks and we were judged. I brushed it off, you know because I was subjected to it since I was young, but momma, she hated it. So one day she snapped and punched this guy in the face. I made the mistake of scolding her for reacting, but when we talked about it, I realized that she was defending me... she was defending us." Lena grabbed Taylor's hands. "I realized that family is supposed to stick together. It is not a mistake to protect or defend the ones we love. I'm-I'm proud of you for standing your ground." Taylor perked up at the last remark.

"Really?" Lena smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Don't ever think that I'm not." Taylor leaned forward and hugged Lena.

"I love you." Lena hugged back and held Taylor close.

"I love you too." They separated and Lena smiled.

"Now," She pulled off Taylor's (Really Kara's) glasses. "Tell me how it's going down there." Taylor got scared almost instantly.

"I know you think that you can't control what you listen to, but listen, okay? Just close your eyes and focus on one voice. Focus on momma talking if you can hear her." Taylor nodded and closed her eyes. She hear a sudden rush of sounds from everywhere. She tried to focus really hard and after a few minutes she could hear Kara's voice, and only Kara's voice.

"Umm... okay, I got it I think. She's actually saying goodbye to an officer. She's coming home." Taylor opened her eyes and Lena gave her the glasses back.

"Good. I want her to come home." Taylor smiled.

Kara walked into the room closing the door and rubbing her hands over her face. She smiled when she saw Taylor and Lena next to each other. Taylor looked at her with hopeful eyes, asking for an update.

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked getting up. Kara nodded.

"Yeah. We," she emphasized we because it was Taylor who heard the noises, "stopped it before it got to bad. The woman, who's name is Leslie, is safe. The guy she was with was arrested and taken away." Taylor let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." Taylor said relaxing against the counter. Kara left the room to change and came back in pajamas. 

"Now, I am hungry and-" She looked around for the spaghetti. "Where is the food?" Lena and Taylor looked away. Kara put her hands on her hips and glared at the two. It worked because Lena spoke up.

"It, kind of, you know, got ruined because of the whole situation." Kara threw her head back and groaned.

"Now what are we going to have?" Lena pointed to the pizza box on the counter.

"Lena, there's like two pieces left. Can we order another one? I'm going to eat a lot more than that." Lena chuckled and grabbed her phone, leaving the room to order the pizza. Kara smiled at Taylor and walked over to her.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Taylor nodded.

"Yeah. Here." She took of the glasses and Kara stopped her.

"No, keep them for now if you need to." Taylor held them out.

"I'm good, actually. Mom helped me calm down." Kara took the glasses.

"Wow. Okay." Kara put them back on and began to walk to the living room to watch TV when Taylor grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Momma," Taylor pulled Kara back into her view and continued. "Do you think I could help people like you do one day?" Kara kissed the top of Taylor's head and hugged her.

"One day, I hope so. Now, I think you need more training first." Taylor nodded and Kara pulled back, ruffling her daughters hair.

Lena walked out of her room and Kara sat down on the couch, Lena to follow. Taylor still sat at the bar and watched as her moms cuddled with each other. She thought she was the luckiest kid in the world to have the best parents ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes care of business, but Taylor pays the price for defending her loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lena did come up with the fidget cube in this fic and if you don't know what it is, just google it because it's an amazing invention.

Taylor was scared. Not because of the fact that she is one slip up away from getting expelled, not because she could have to face that guy again, no, it was because her mother was going to talk to the principle today. Not 'Kara' mother, 'Lena' mother. Meaning the principle more than likely had zero chance of coming out of any argument with her without looking like a douche. She would walk in there with her 'badass business mom' look and school the principle of her school. That's what made Taylor scared, and it's all she could think about while eating breakfast at her favorite café with Lena.

"Tay, you need to eat something. Coffee isn't going to get you through the day, no matter what other people say." Taylor just used her fork to poke at her bagel. Lena had noticed that she had been quiet and lacking an appetite (not normal because she is Kara's child) all morning. She was going to ask if she was okay when Taylor picked up her bagel and started to eat it, but now she was stuffing it in her face, like Kara did when she was nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you nervous?" Lena asked. Taylor looked confused.

"I'm not nervous. I'm cool. I'm like, cool as a cucumber cool." Lena gave her an 'I know you're lying' look and Taylor set her food down and slumped in defeat.

"Okay, so what if I am? I mean, you aren't going to go all 'boss mom' in there are you? I mean, I don't want to be in trouble but I also don't want to be on the bad side of Mr. 'Mon-hell' because he's actually kind of scary. Like that saying, the wolf in goat's clothing or something like that and-" Lena blew a paper straw wrapper at Taylor who stopped rambling. She laughed and reached over the table to grab Taylor's hand.

"Listen, three things: One, I am not going to cause a scene if that's what you're asking. I will be professional and calm. Two, I am so going to tell your mother that you called him 'Mon-hell' because that's funny as hell. Three, it's a wolf in sheep's clothing. Not goat's clothing. And don't worry, no need to be nervous. I am the cool one, remember. I can handle this professionally." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Like last year when you came to get me from school and I tripped but you thought someone pushed me so you yelled at him for an hour straight saying that the school needed better administration and that you could buy the school if you wanted... only to see on the security tapes that I fell?" Lena stopped eating and glared at her daughter.

"Okay, that was bad on my part, but I actually have a reason to be upset. It's legitimate!" Taylor ran her hand through her hair, something she learned from Lena.

"Just, don't cause a scene, please?" Lena gave a disapproving look but she sighed and nodded knowing that it would make Taylor feel better about herself and the situation as a whole.

"I will try."

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Lena, what's up?" Kara said when she answered the phone as Lena leaned against the car before leaving the café.

"I'm on my way to the school. Just letting you know." She could hear the worry in Kara's voice.

"Just, don't go all 'boss mom' in there. I don't think being on the bad side of the principle is a good thing." Lena chuckled.

"By the way, did you know that your lovely ex's name around the school is 'Mon-Hell'?" She heard Kara snort and hold back laughter.

"No way? Oh my gosh. That's funny. But seriously Lena, try to be... you know... not 'boss mom'." Lena sighed out of frustration.

"I will, I will! Is that like a term you and Taylor came up with? 'Boss mom'?" Kara kind of had a side conversation with a co-worker so Lena waited for a response.

"Yes, but hey, I have to go now. Love you." Lena smiled like a dork even though Kara couldn't see her.

"Love you too, bye." She hung up and got into the car with Taylor, starting it and driving to the school.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Taylor knew that Lena didn't try. It's like all the pleading at the café had zero affect on Lena. She just didn't listen to anything. It started with the walk into the school. Lena had purposefully worn her power suit that she wears for extremely important meetings today, paired with her 'badass' sunglasses and her hair was up in an intricate bun. Lena swears she was just trying to look good for today at work, but Taylor (and Kara) knew the truth: She was there to defend her daughter.

The next thing was the walk. Lena was doing the walk that made people move for you. He shoulders were square and she stood tall. Her shoes made the loudest noise when she took a step and her expression was blank. She had no emotion, at least until they got to the front office. Then the game started.

Taylor sat down in a chair when they walked in and Lena went to the receptionist desk. She pulled the sunglasses off and put them in her purse, smiling at the lady working on the computer. She seemed to draw all the attention to her.

"Hi, I'm Lena Danvers, I'm here to speak to Mr. Mon-el about my daughter." The lady just stared at her for a second before moving.

"Okay, I'll let him know you are here." She got up and walked to the office. Lena sat down next to Taylor. Sensing Taylor’s anxiety, she pulled out one of her newer inventions and handed it to Taylor. Taylor grabbed it and looked at curiously. 

It was a grey and black cube that had something different on each side. There was a joystick, a light switch, gears and a rotating ball, one that was flat and you could spin it, five buttons to push, and a mimic of a worry stone. 

“What is this? It’s cool.”

“I don’t know what to call it yet. Jess wants to call it a fidget cube, but I don’t know. I wanted to make something for the people who made noises while nervous or just had anxiety in general. I came up with the idea when I was talking to this guy from a business and I had intimidated him so he couldn’t stop clicking his pen. It can also be used for test anxiety, work environments, and even in a classroom.” Taylor was playing with each of the sides while Lena explained. 

“So, it’s to help people who are fidgety?” Lena nodded. 

“You can keep it for the rest of the day if you want.” Taylor nodded. Lena figured she might as well test it. 

“Mrs. Danvers, you can go back now.” Both Taylor and Lena got up and walked into Mon-hell’s office. 

“Good morning you two, how are you?” Both sad down in the uncomfortable chairs in front of the desk. 

“I’m well. You?” Lena asked crossing her legs. Taylor just played with the cube avoiding the principles eyes. 

“Good. And Kara?” Lena hated that the two used to date years ago and that he broke her heart, and yet he asks how she is?

“She’s good. Happy.” The jab cause Mon-el to shift. 

“So you want to talk to me about yesterday?” He really tried to act like this ‘cool’ dude who wasn’t intimidated by Lena’s body language, but he was  semi-failing when she saw that he was messing with his hands and avoiding her gaze. 

“Yes, I don’t think that Taylor should have been sent home yesterday. By what she told me, I believe that she was not the root of the problem. She wasn’t the instigator therefore she shouldn’t get in trouble, the other kid should.” He just nodded and looked at his unorganized desk instead of looking at Lena. 

“Well, we were told by Brandon that she hit first. Out rule is that whoever starts a fight is responsible for the altercation, therefore Taylor got the punishment.” Lena turned her head to the side with a questioning look. Taylor just watched her mom’s brain work and played with the cube. Lena was quiet for a minute, making Mon-el slightly more nervous. 

“So, Mike, you’re saying that even though Brandon was harassing my daughter and making insulting comments, because she hit him first, she is the one who is in trouble, correct?” He nodded and Lena sat up straighter. 

“So ‘starting a fight’, which is what your rule states according to you, is physically hitting someone, but this would have never happened if that kid had left her alone, so wouldn’t he have started the fight?” Mon-el just sat there. “So, I guess what I’m saying is that, maybe, just maybe, because it was my daughter who was involved, she was the one who received punishment.” The accusation was bold and struck the principle. Taylor wanted to laugh but she held back knowing that she should just be quiet. 

“Lena, everyone knows that before you and Kara got married, you were a Luthor. It’s hard to say that the daughter of a Luthor wasn’t the cause of the problem.” Lena scoffed. Taylor felt bad that the reason she got in trouble was because of someone else's past. 

“Are you kidding me? That was your excuse, because she’s the daughter of a former Luthor? Someone who has given money to this school and participated in most of its fundraisers. Who has not caused any trouble and supported the school?” Mon-el shook his head. 

“I know that it’s not fair, but the other family was outraged. I couldn’t do anything about it.” 

“You couldn’t- you couldn’t do anything about it? Are you kidding me? You could have sent the other kid home. I’m sure if I asked for the footage on the camera’s that  _ I  _ donated to this school, you would find that the boy instigated it. I would be more than happy to take that to the board if you like.” Mon-el was caught. Deer in the headlights. Taylor wanted to high five Lena right then and there, but once again had to stop herself. 

“Lena, what do you want me to do? It’s over with now.” Lena leaned forward. 

“I want this fight off of Taylor’s record, and I want Brandon to apologize to Taylor and I because I had to cancel one of the biggest meetings of L-Corp yesterday to take her home. I want you to stop looking at us at Luthor’s because we are not Luthor’s. That’s just a name that I don’t associate with anymore. I am not my mother or my brother, I am not evil. So get over that fact that I’m with Kara and that I have a past as a Luthor and do your job as a principle.” Mon-el was caught off guard and sighed. 

“Okay, I will make sure it’s not on her record, and I will have Brandon write a letter to both of you, he’s gone today because one of his ribs were broken. Also, I apologize for stereotyping your daughter.” He turned to Taylor. “I am sorry, Taylor.” Taylor just nodded and looked away when he turned back to Lena. “Is that all?” Lena smiled and stood up. 

“Yup. Thank you. Have a good day.” She motioned for Taylor to get up and follow her out, which she did. When they left, Mon-hell’s office, Taylor checked herself in and hugged Lena goodbye. 

“Thanks, mom.” Lena pulled back. 

“I didn’t do the ‘boss mom’ thing right?” Taylor nodded. 

“It’s okay though. I thought it was awesome.” Lena ruffled her hair. 

“Bye Tay, I’ll see you at home.” Lena left to go back to work and Taylor went to class. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor was sitting down at a lunch table, alone like usual, when Andrew came up to her. 

“Hey, babe.” Taylor said when he sat down in front of her.” He smiled softly. 

“Hey.” He paused and Taylor kept eating. “Taylor, why did you get into a fight with Brandon?” Taylor looked up from her food.

“Because he was saying things about my parents and about...us.” Andrew sighed. 

“You know to just brush those things off. Now he’s telling everyone you’re crazy and people are believing it.” Taylor shrugged. 

“So, I was defending my family, and you, so what’s wrong? I’m not in the wrong. Why are you upset?” She put her hand on his and he pulled away. 

“I-Taylor I’m the captain of the soccer and baseball team. I can’t have a girlfriend who gets into fights.” Taylor leaned back in her chair. 

“So what are you saying?” Now annoyed with Andrew and his reaction. 

“I think we should break up.” He said after a little bit. Taylor bit the inside of her cheek and gathered her stuff and her food. 

“If that’s what you want. Sorry I wasn’t up to your standards.” She left and walked out of the lunchroom, holding back tears. 

She didn’t cry, never, and she wasn’t about to let anyone see her. She walked into an empty classroom and shut the door and locked it. She leaned against it and sighed, letting one tear fall. Then she threw her stuff across the room, spreading her papers everywhere. She wanted to go home, but she knew her parents wouldn’t let her come home without explanation, so she called the one person she knew to. 

“Taylor, what’s wrong?” She sniffed. 

“Aunt Alex, hey, can you um… can you meet me outside the school in the courtyard?” Alex was someone that didn’t ask questions first and Taylor learned that if she asked, Alex would do anything for her. 

“Yes, are you okay? I’m on my way. You’re not hurt are you?” Taylor took a deep breath. 

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She hung up, opened the door, and looked around to see if someone was in the hallway. Everyone was still at lunch, so she walked out of the front doors easily and headed to the courtyard to her special spot.

This wasn’t the first time Alex came and got Taylor before so she knew where she would be. She sat down on the part of the wall that was sticking out and put her headphones in her ears, blasting her music. She jumped when she felt a hand on her thigh and looked down to see Alex there with hot chocolate. She pulled her headphones out and jumped down, hugging Alex. 

“Hey kiddo, what happened?” Taylor just held on tighter. “Okay, walk with me to the car. I’ll take you to my apartment, okay?” Taylor pulled back and nodded. 

** “Okay.” Her voice was quiet and Alex was really concerned.  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. I promise the next chapter will be happy. I just wanted to incorporate some Aunts/niece bonding.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry this is late. I wanted to update every weekend but the past couple have been stressful because I have a family member who is sick. I was without Wi-Fi this weekend and couldn't update. Also, I apologize for the quality of this, I wanted to get it out to you guys. Let me know what you want to see next, or if I should make this into a series.

**Danvers: I need help.**

**Sawyer: I know, lol.**

**Danvers: No, I'm not joking Maggie. How do you get a teenager to talk to you? And how do you tell if they are sad or angry?**

**Sawyer: Wait... what happened? Is it Taylor?**

**Danvers: Yeah. Can you come home? I don't know what to do. She's like, not talking and being all sad... I think.**

**Sawyer: Alex, I'm at work. I have a lot of paperwork to go through.**

**Danvers: PLEASE**

**Sawyer: Fine, but you owe me.**

**Danvers: Thanks. Love you!**

Alex pocketed her phone and walked over to her couch where Taylor was brooding and sat down next to her. Taylor didn't move, she just continued to watch whatever show was on some movie channel. They had come home and Taylor dropped her stuff and wordlessly grabbed a drink out of the fridge and flopped down on the couch with an exasperated sigh. Of course Alex wasn't going to ask what was wrong, but it wasn't like Taylor to be this way. Out of curiosity, she had tried to ask, but she got the 'Lena death look' that means if you ask, you get 'bitten' (Kara's choice of words). So Alex let it be, but then Taylor turned on some chick-flick and Alex knew that something was definitely up because that girl has never once seen a movie like that in front of other people. Even Kara or Lena. So, in spite of the situation, Alex decided to pry and when that failed again, she text Maggie for help because she didn't do the whole motherly/take care of thing. Now she was waiting.

Alex looked to her left slightly to watch Taylor's actions. Like Kara, she could be predictable and even though she is sixteen, she doesn't have that much control over her powers as she thinks.

"I can feel you watching me." Taylor said out of the blue. Alex looked away and opened her mouth to protest, but instead looked back at the teenager.

"I just... I guess I'm a little confused on what happened and why you called me?" Taylor huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, I just, you know, didn't want to be at school anymore." Years at the DEO taught Alex what a lying face looked like, and that was the look Taylor was sporting.

"So, nothing happened? Your powers aren't bothering you?" Taylor shook her head.

"Nope." Alex caved and hardened her look.

"You're lying." She stated boldly. Taylor made eye contact with her and her stare was blank. "I know what lying looks like, and you are lying. What happened?" Taylor remained quiet, but averted her eyes to the TV. "You know, I could call your mom and tell her you aren't at school." Alex said using Lena as leverage. It worked because Taylor turned her attention to Alex and her eyes were wide.

"No! Don't. Please." Alex wanted to smile at her triumph, but she didn't, instead she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"So, tell me what's got you all sad." Taylor paused and went to speak after a few seconds when her phone started to ring.

"It's my friend, I need to answer it, she's probably wondering where I am." And with that, Taylor jumped up and went into Alex's bedroom to answer the call.

Just then, Alex heard the door knob turn and she quickly grabbed the gun behind the couch and pointed it to the intruder, only to see it was Maggie. Maggie held her hands up.

"Hey, it's just me." Alex let out a sigh and placed the gun back in it's place before getting up to meet her girlfriend.

"Hey." Maggie put her phone and keys down before giving Alex a kiss. Maggie looked around the apartment.

"Where's Tay?" She asked making her way into the living room. Alex ran her hand through her hair and set both of them on her hips.

"She got a call from her friend who's wondering where she is." Maggie walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Oh. Is she okay? You really didn't say when you text." Alex shrugged.

"I don't know. I was about to get her to talk to me until her friend called. I don't know what to do, I can't just let her sit here and be all sad." Alex said waving her hands around while she talked. Maggie sat down at the bar and watched Alex pace. "I mean, what do I do?" Maggie let out a breath.

"Just give her time. She needs to sort whatever it is out in her head before she can say it." Alex stopped pacing.

"Yeah. I guess."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor walked out of the room and saw Maggie sitting at the bar and Alex standing. They were talking, probably about her, but she learned a while ago not to listen to whatever they were saying. They stopped when they saw her.

"Hey, baby Danvers." Maggie said smiling brightly. She gave her a small wave and there was silence. Alex opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Seeing the tension between the two, Maggie jumped in.

"So, are you going to stay for dinner? I'm ordering pizza and need to know if you want some." Taylor thought for a moment before pulling her phone out.

"Can I text mom and ask? It was supposed to be us tonight when I got home and I don't know if she had anything planned." Maggie nodded and walked past Taylor, squeezing her shoulder on the way to her room. Alex walked over to Taylor and stood a few feet away from her. Taylor stuck her hands in her pockets and she found the fidget cube her mom gave her. She pulled it out and started to play with it, forgetting about texting Lena.

"So," Alex said awkwardly. "What did your friend want?"

"Oh, uh, she just wanted to know where I was. I ditched before there was an assembly." Alex nodded in understanding.

"I would ditch too." Alex sat down where Maggie was a few minutes ago and Taylor followed her, sitting in the one next to it.

"I'm sorry." Taylor said when she sat down. Alex faced her and looked at her confused.

"Why?" Taylor shrugged.

"For calling." Alex shook her head and grabbed Taylor's hands.

"No, no, no, do not apologize. I will always come get you if you need me to." Taylor looked at her hands in Alex's. "Taylor, please tell me what happened?" Alex was surprised when Taylor pulled her hands away and clasped them in front of her. She paused and Alex thought she wasn't going to respond for the longest time until she took a deep breath.

"I-I just feel like I'm... I don't know, it's probably stupid." Alex placed her hand on Taylor's leg.

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me." Alex noticed the girl's lip quiver.

"I feel like I'm letting everyone down. That I'm just, like, being a problem." Alex was heartbroken for Taylor, but also relieved because this was something she could help with.

"Taylor, look at me." Taylor's glossy eyes met Alex's. "Why do you think that?" Taylor shrugged.

"Mom is upset with me about the fight, even though she says she isn't, I still can't control my powers very well so I feel very... out of control, and-and Andrew doesn't think that I'm good enough to be with him and that I'll hurt his reputation so he broke up with me. It's like I am not good enough for anyone." Taylor was crying now and Alex pulled her close for a hug. Taylor wrapped her arms around her aunt and held on tight.

Maggie walked out of her room to see her niece sobbing and Alex holding her. Her motherly instincts kicked in and she rushed to the two, hugging Taylor from a different angle. They stayed like that until there was a knock at the door and Maggie opened it to pay for the pizza. Taylor pulled back and wiped her eyes. Maggie closed the door and set the pizza down.

"Sorry, I cried all over you." Alex put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's okay. Listen to me, okay? You are not a problem, you are a gift. You have no reason to think that you aren't good enough. You are more than good enough, you are perfect. I know it's hard and I'm sorry you feel this way. And if that idiot Andrew doesn't see how good to him you were, then he doesn't deserve you. It's also okay that you haven't mastered your powers, being in school and doing that is hard, okay? You are not a problem, you are one of the best things that has happened to me and you moms and everyone around you." Taylor looked at Alex with pure love and admiration.

"Thank you." Alex hugged her again and when she let go, she looked at Maggie, who was taken back by her speech.

"How about you eat some pizza, we will watch a movie, and you can stay the night. I'll call Kara and tell her, sound good?" Taylor smiled and sniffed.

"Yeah." Alex got up to call Kara and Taylor turned to Maggie, who was holding out a plate with two slices of pizza on it. She thanked her and began to devour her food.

"Whoa there, kid. Slow down, your going to choke yourself." Taylor looked at Maggie and smiled.

"You know," Taylor started after she swallowed her food. "You and Aunt Alex are going to be great parents." Maggie was taken back by the comment, but smiled.

"You think?" Taylor nodded and they both shared a loving look before Alex announced that the movie was ready.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor felt better, that much she knew. Watching movies and eating pizza seemed to be a good remedy for what she was going through. Maggie and Alex had taken over the couch and she sat in the chair next to it. They were watching "The Wizard of Oz" because it's one of Taylor's favorites. She was singing along with the movie when Alex cleared her throat.

"You know, I think we need to start training you." Alex said out of the blue in the middle of the movie. Taylor's head snapped in her direction.

"What?"

"You heard me." Taylor smiled.

"Like, fighting and stuff like that?" Alex laughed and shook her head.

"Well, we should probably start off with controlling your sight, hearing, and speed, but yes, eventually you will learn to fight if you parents will let you." Taylor's eyes shone bright and Alex smiled at the reaction.

"You're serious?" Alex nodded. "So... does that mean I could get a suit?" Both Maggie and Alex laughed at the question.

"Yes, if you get to that point." Taylor fist pumped the air.

"Yes!"

They finished the movie and Taylor looked over to see Maggie laying her head in Alex's lap, both of them asleep. She smiled at how peaceful they were. _I hope to have something like that one day._ She thought to herself. She got up and pulled a blanket over the two and went to sleep in their bed (since they weren't using it). She laid down and fell asleep quickly, knowing that she was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you want to see next, I may make this into a series so nothing is off the table. Also, the next chapter may contain another love interest for Taylor, but I may not have it up for a while due to circumstances. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've been gone for a while.... and I'm sorry! But I'm here now and I think you guys are gonna like this chapter. Or I hope so.

Taylor went to school the next Monday confident and ready to face Andrew if he tried to talk to her. He had already tried texting her over the weekend and she ignored him and let herself enjoy her weekend. She walked to her locker and opened it finding a note taped to the inside.  _I'm gonna have to change my locker combo._ She thought to herself. She opened it and sighed. 

_Taylor,_

_Please meet me in our spot after lunch. I want to apologize and I want you back. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but give me a chance._

_Andrew_

Taylor crumpled the paper up, threw it in the trash can next to her locker, and grabbed her stuff for her class that she's a TA in. She made her way down to calculus and walked into the room. It was quiet, nobody had made it there yet. She sat down and looked at her phone. 15 minutes until her class started. She opened her favorite game, twist, on her phone and started playing it when someone walked into the classroom. She looked up and saw her teacher with a girl. 

"Oh, Taylor. You're here early." She smiled. 

"Yeah, just ready to listen more about integration. I can leave if you're busy." She said looking at the girl. She had dark black hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Taylor found herself staring at her until her teacher walked closer. 

"Haha, you know you like integration. And I actually I may need your help. This is Cameron. She is new and this is her first class of the day." Taylor stood up and smiled. 

"Oh, well then." She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Taylor Danvers." The girl smiled shyly and took her hand. 

"Cameron Blake. Nice to meet you." Taylor smiled and looked back at her teacher. 

"Okay, so I have to prep, can you take a few minutes to get her the packets for the topic while I get the seating chart rearranged?" Taylor questioned why there was a need for rearrangement but nodded. 

"Yeah, sure. AP or normal cal?" 

"AP. We got another smarty here." Taylor smiled and grabbed the worksheets and then made her way back to the girl. She noticed that she was wearing a button up and tie with slacks. 

"You know we don't have uniforms right?" The girl smiled. 

"Yeah, but my parents are big on discipline and 'looking your best'." She said leaning against Taylor's desk. Taylor suddenly found herself blushing. 

"Well, uh, here is the packets. These two don't have anything to fill out in them and this one we are going over in class today. I assume you are all caught up?" Taylor nodded. 

"Yeah. I was number one in any math class at my school. I'll pick it up pretty easily." Taylor smiled and Cameron looked around. 

"So uh, you have your own desk next to Mrs. Wilson's?" Taylor got really nervous. 

"Uh, yeah. All TA's get a little workstation except for the art TA's. They get their own section of the room to work." 

"Ahhh, nice. So you aren't a teachers pet? I mean, I wouldn't care if you were, but still." Taylor shook her head. 

"Uh, nope. That's not me." Cameron went to speak but the teacher interrupted them. 

"Cameron, I have you moved to front and center. Taylor, can you tell everyone lined up outside to come in please." Taylor did what she was asked and sat down at her space while Mrs. Wilson started as soon as everyone was ready. She briefly introduced Cameron and moved the student who got replaced by her to a different seat and started going over the packet. 

She was all over the room and making herself a part of the classroom while she did. That's why Taylor chose to be her TA. Her teaching style really fit Taylor. But if she were a student today, she wouldn't pay attention. She wasn't today either. All she could do was watch the new girl as she paid attention to the teacher. Not once did she stray her attention away from Mrs. Wilson, only to write down stuff on the packet. Taylor snapped out of her daze when Wilson called the class to an end and everyone was getting up. She came over to Taylor and handed her a copy of Cameron's schedule. 

"Hey, can you show her to her next class. I think it's across from your class. AP Euro right?" Taylor nodded. 

"Yeah sure. I'll show her." Taylor looked at the new girl and then the schedule and walked to her. 

"So uh, your next class is actually not across from mine but with me. I have to grab my books out of my locker and then I'll show you where okay?" Cameron nodded. 

"Cool." They both started walking to Taylor's locker. 

"So do you have a locker yet?" 

"Yeah, I got in it this morning." 

"Good. What lunch do you have?" Cameron looked at her schedule. 

"Uhh, first lunch. Why?" 

"Just seeing if we share a lunch. We do, you can sit with me if you like." Cameron smiled and Taylor stared. 

"That would be nice." They reached Taylor's locker and she got her stuff and started walking to class. 

"So uh, why the sudden change in schools so late into senior year?" Taylor asked walking a bit slower than usual so she could talk to Cameron a bit longer. 

"Uh, just reasons my parents had to move. Nothing too big." 

"Oh, cool. So uh, we are here." Taylor said stopping at the room. "Ready?" Cameron nodded and they both walked in. 

The next two classes Taylor had weren't with Cameron but she walked her to both classes so she wasn't lost and made sure that she knew what each teacher was going to be like. Then lunch came around and Taylor waited by Cameron's last class to go with her. 

"Hey." Cameron said interrupting Taylor's game. 

"Hey. Ready for lunch?" Taylor asked and Cameron nodded. They both walked to the lunch room and sat down at a corner table. Cameron looked around and saw a bunch of people looking at them. 

"So uh, I'm not hanging out with the freak of the school am I? Or is there another reason that people are staring at us?" Taylor stopped eating and looked around and rolled her eyes. 

"No, I'm not on anyone's good side right now." She kept eating. 

"Oh? Why?" Taylor shrugged. 

"It's hard to get your side of a break up heard when you broke up with the most popular guy at the school right after beating the shit out of his right hand man." Cameron raised her eyebrows. 

"You did that? No wonder you're getting looks." Taylor nodded. 

"Yeah. But he wants me back now. He wants to meet after lunch and make up. Which mean he wants to try and make out with me as an apology. I'm not gonna do it." Cameron looked at her concerned. 

"Yeah, good idea. Whoever he is, he sounds like a douche." Taylor smiled. 

"Oh big time. I don't know what I saw in him. But enough about me, what about you? Anything I should know about the new, tie wearing intruder?" Cameron laughed. 

"Oh god, is it really that weird? It's like a uniform. My mom and dad are both military so uniform is their thing. And no, nothing interesting about me." Taylor smiled. 

"It's fine, really. Just not common around here. And I'm sure there's something interesting about you." Cameron shook her head. 

"Nope. Nothing at all." The bell suddenly rang and Taylor reached for Cameron's schedule. 

"So I have free period next, but you have.... a terrible class that is so boring. AP Government and Politics? Really?" Taylor asked perplexed. 

"Uh yeah, I find it interesting." Taylor shrugged. 

"You do you I guess. I'll walk you there and then I'll meet you after to go to Bio with you." Cameron smiled. 

"Thank you, but I'm sure I can find my classes so you don't have to be stuck with me all day." Taylor waved her hand. 

"Nah it's fine. No problem. Let's go." 

Both girls left and Taylor went to the library after she dropped Cameron off and then when it was time to go back she met up with Cameron at her class. They walked to Bio and both sat down at a lab desk, ready to start class. 

"So this teacher, you haven't said anything about her." Cameron asked. 

"No, you'll see. She's great. One of the best ones here." Just then Andrew comes into class and makes eye contact with Taylor. 

"Hey." He said assertive as he walked to her. 

"Oh god, here's my ex. Be prepared." Taylor said. 

"You never came after lunch. I had a romantic thing set up." Taylor shrugged. 

"Sorry, wasn't interested." He scoffed. 

"You know, I'm trying here. Why do you have to be a bitch about it?" She paused, stood up, and squared up to him. 

"I'm not a bitch. You are the one who dumped me for fighting. You are the one who didn't want a bad rep. Don't blame me because you chose your popularity over someone who loved you." He glared and pushed into her. 

"Well it wasn't me who was causing problems now was it?" Then Cameron stood up and leaned against the table. 

"Uh, excuse me. Hi." He looked at Cameron. "So from what I've gathered from this here," she motioned between the two. "Is that you are a huge douche canoe. She said no correct? So that means you stop trying. Desperation is never sexy, trust me. Move on buddy, she's not into it." He glared at her. 

"And who are you?" She smiled. 

"Cameron Blake, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and he slapped it away before sitting down. Both girls sat back down and Taylor high fived her. 

"Shit dude! Thanks but you didn't have to say anything." Cameron shrugged. 

"My ex was the same way, except she would go out of her way to make big gestures. I had to tell her the exact same thing." Taylor looked at her confused. 

"She?" 

"Uh, yea-" 

"Alright class, I hope you lazy's are ready to actually work today." Mrs. Griffin came in suddenly with coffee, a I love coffee tank top, and ripped skinny jeans on. "Because I'm not so today is a self leading day. And- wait. Who are you?" She looked at Cameron. They went through introductions and then Mrs. Griffin got her all caught up on what they have done. 

"That's about it. Got it?" She asked nicely. 

"Yes Mrs. Griffin." She grimmaced. 

"Ew don't call me that. I'm not old like my mom. Call me Clarke." Cameron nodded. 

"Okay, Clarke." 

They went through class as lab partners and when class was over Cameron started getting her stuff ready and leaving. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Cameron turned and saw Taylor rushing behind. 

"Oh, I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore." Taylor laughed and Cameron crossed her arms. 

"What's so funny?" She asked. 

"You think that I don't like you for liking girls. My mom is a lesbian, the other one is bi. My Aunt is gay and me, idk what I am. But half the teachers you've had today are either gay or bi. And like a lot of students. I don't hate you I promise." Cameron let out a sigh of relief. 

"Oh thank god. I thought I was losing my first friend here already. But I probably should get to the fields now. Rugby practice... or so I've been told. And don't worry, I know where they are. Here's my number. Text me later?" Taylor missed the last half because she said rugby practice, and Taylor loved rugby and she was just staring. Whens she snapped out of it, she smiled and nodded taking the paper not knowing what it was. 

"Okay." Cameron smiled. 

"And hey, thanks for showing me around." Taylor smiled and waved goodbye to her new friend ans she walked away and looked at the paper with a number on it and blushed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Taylor made her way home and through the door with a smile on her face the whole time. She grabbed a banana and was going to her room when Kara stopped her from the couch. 

"What's got you in a good mood? Did Andrew die?" Taylor laughed. 

"No, I just.... made a friend today. I feel good." Kara shut her laptop. 

"A friend?" Taylor nodded. "Well good for you. What do you want for dinner? I'm starving." Taylor shrugged. 

"Anything you want I'm fine with. I'm gonna go to my room." Kara smiled. 

"Okay, love you." And with that Taylor left for her room and added Cameron to her contacts. She waited two hours before sending a message. 

**Taylor: Hey**

She waited patiently and got excited when Cameron responded. 

**Cameron: I knew you would message me. I was getting worried.**

And that started a long conversation between the new friends. 


End file.
